Tigress' Tea
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: This story is based on Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Episode "Fluttering Finger Mindslip" after Po mindsliped Tigress and asked her to make some tea for him. Tigress don't know how to make tea, so her tea becomes a bit... weird, but how can Po refuse to drink it? Read the story and find more! NOTE: It's my first fanfiction posted to this site, please enjoy it :)


**TIGRESS' TEA**

 **C HARACTERS- PO AND TIGRESS**

 **HEY GUYS, THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON KUNG FU PANDA LEGENDS OF AWESOMENESS EPISODE 'FLUTTERING FINGER MINDSLIP'.I WAS THINKING THAT WHAT HAPPEN AFTER PO MINDSLIPED TIGRESS AND ASKED HER TO MAKE SOME TEA FOR HIM, TIGRESS DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE TEA,SHE DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TEA, SHE ONLY KNOW HOW TO DRINK IT. SO I AM WRITING THAT ACCORDING MY STORY WHAT HAPPENED NEXT. PLEASE ENJOY:-D**

 **FROM THE EPISODE….**

"Wow! This Fluttering Finger Mindslip thingy is awesome!" -Thought Po walking to the Jade Palace courtyard.

Meanwhile Tigress was meditating on one leg in the Jade Palace Courtyard.

Po comes there with some weapons silently without disturbing Tigress' meditation. He comes and put the weapons on their stand.

' **CRASH!'** –the weapons falls on the floor. But Po did not put them up. Tigress heard the crash noise and stops meditating and opens her eyes. She saw that Po did not put up the weapons and going.

Tigress came down on her both legs and starts lecturing Po. "Po, don't be lazy! You are the Dragon Warrior! The title carries a great honor and responsibilities, and you should…" Po mindslips her. "What… What I was saying?"

"Oh, Ti, I mean you were going to make some tea a asking me that I would also like to have some. Well, if you don't mind, make some tea for me too! Please!" Po said nervously.

"OK, well, I don't know how to make tea but I will try." Tigress said worryingly and leaves.

"Wow! Tigress is making me some tea, so awesome!" Po said excitedly to himself.

"With Honey?" Suddenly Tigress said from behind Po.

Po surprised to see Tigress gone from front and came from behind him in just 3 seconds! (after all she is a Kung Fu Master and has a super speed).

"OH! You should give me surprise!" Po shouted at Tigress.

 **FROM MY STORY….**

"OK" She said as she goes to kitchen.

"What should I do first?" she asked to herself. "Yes, I think I should first take a utensil. But which utensil? I should see which utensil I should take." She took a bucket. "This!" she said "But I think this is not used to make tea, it's a plastic so it could burn and I think it's too big." She took it back and searches for a suitable utensil. "Ummm…what should I take? This? No, not this, this? not this, no, no, no, YES! THIS!" She shouts as she took out a pan but she gets hit by the shelf on her head. "Ow! It's perfect! Now I can start making tea!"

"What's next? What is the First Ingredient? I think I should add milk first." She took out milk. "But how much? Well Po wants one cup tea so I should add one cup milk. YES!" she adds one cup milk _while_ she should add half cup of milk and half cup of water. "What's next? The second ingredient? I think I should add some flour in It." she added some flour. "What's next? I think I should add some Tofu in it, It's my favorite!" She grinded some Tofu and mix it! "Now some radishes!" She sliced some radishes and added. "Now some honey! As I said" she adds some honey. "Now some Lemon to make the tea a little sour!" She said with excitement and took 3 lemons, takes out it's juice and added."Biscuits are best with tea!" She crushed some biscuits to make it powder and add it. "Oil is used for cooking!" she adds oil in her tea! "Some red chilly can make it a little spicy!" She adds a lot of red chilly which cause some fire come out of it. "Wow! My tea is is so awesome that it bring out fire! Just like a dragon! Now it's almost finished just add some tea leaves and put it on the stove!"

Now she adds some tea leaves and put it on stove. "Po will go mad of happiness after tasting my 'Special Ingredient Tea'!"

 _ **(After 5 Minutes)…**_

"Yes… now it's ready! My 'Special Ingredient Tea'!" She puts it in a cup for Po. The tea was so dark (because it had no water in it) , smoke coming out, looking so dangerous!

She comes into dining room where Po was sitting on a chair and waiting for his tea eagerly. Tigress comes in and serves Po the Tea.

"And… here's your tea, Dragon Warrior." Tigress said as she serves him the tea.

"Thank You, Master Tigress!" Po said to her. He looked at the tea, it was so dark and looking dangerous. Po got worried.

"Why is it so dark?" asked Po worriedly.

"Because it is my My 'Special Ingredient Tea' and it very strong tea!" Said Tigress proudly.

"Yeah, just like its owner, who made it, Master Tigress, so strong and hardcore, Right?" said Po nervously but appreciating Tigress for her work.

"Yeah, well, what are you waiting for? Taste it and tell me how is it?" said Tigress eagerly.

"Well, do I have to?" Po said worriedly as he was looking at the dangerous looking tea.

"YES YOU HAVE TO, NOW DRINK IT!" shouted Tigress irritably at the panda.

"O-O-OK." Said the panda frightened from the irritated Tigress.

He brought the tea to his mouth; it smelled horrible and took a sip from it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WATER! WATER!" the panda shouted asking for water.

"Does anyone drink water with tea?! Huh?!" she asked a little angrily but confused.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST GIVE ME WATER!" the panda shouted.

"Finish the tea first!" Tigress ordered him.

"TIGRESS PLEASE, GIVE ME WATER!" the panda shouted begging her for water.

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU WATER UNTIL YOU FINISH IT! YOU ARE GONNA DRINK IT OR I HAVE TO MAKE YOU DRINK IT? HUH?!" asked Tigress angrily.

"I CAN'T DRINK IT ITS SO BAD! He shouted.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU TO SAY SUCH THING?! FIRST YOU ASKED ME TO MAKE TEA FOR YOU AND MADE IT, NOW YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU WILL NOT DRINK IT! DRINK IT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She threatened him.

"NO!" shouted the panda frightened from her line, tigress got mad.

"OK, THEN I WILL MAKE YOU DRINK IT!" she said and put cup from Po's hand and push it in his mouth violently. "DRINK IT! DRINK IT!"

"TIGRESS, PLEASE! PLEASE! I WILL VOMIT ON YOU!" he said warning her.

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted.

And finally, she made him drink that thing and he vomit.

 _ **(AFTER 3 WEEKS…)**_

Po was in hospital and was sick after drinking the tea…

"Why did I told her to make tea for me? Why? Why? I should thought before saying, and now because of her tea I am admit in hospital from 3 weeks! And from now I promise to myself that I will never ever, ever ask her to make anything for me! Yes! I promise! I promise! I will…"

Suddenly someone knocks at his door…

"Come in." he permitted.

The door opened and Tigress was standing there with a tray in her hand.

"OH! Tigress!" he said as he was trying get out his bed and stand up but was unable to get up because of his illness.

"No problem Po, no need to get up…" she offered him and Po get on his bed again.

"Tigress, I want to thank you for your tea which made me sick!" Po said angrily.

"You're Welcome!" Tigress said jokingly. Po sighed.

"What do want?" he asked.

"Well, nothing much but I heard that you are sick." she said.

"Yes I am, so?" He asked.

"So, I have made a 'Special Medicine' for you that will cure you in just one day!" she said excitedly and shows him the medicine glass, it was looking even more dangerous than her tea!. And then, she said to him in a very soft voice- "So, you are gonna drink this or I have to make you drink this?"

"NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNNN!"

And Po fainted.

T HE END

 **SO, HOW WAS IT? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TIGRESS WAS HAVING FUN IN COOKING, WELL, SHE IS A GOOD COOK RIGHT?! :-p**

 **AND ONE MORE THING, PLEASE IMAGINE THE TASTE OF TIGRESS' 'SPECIAL INGRIDIENT TEA'.**

 **MORAL OF THE STORY:** _ **NEVER ASK TIGRESS TO MAKE TEA FOR YOU….**_

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST FANFICTION.**

 **H AVE A NICE DAY (OR NIGHT)!**


End file.
